


All My Friends Are Heathens

by Ezras_Mused_Writings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Crying, Feeling of Failure, Food, Horror, Hugging, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Insults, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Mess, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morally Neutral Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morally Neutral Morality | Patton Sanders, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sociophobia, Swearing, Threats, horror movies, implied/referenced tho, only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezras_Mused_Writings/pseuds/Ezras_Mused_Writings
Summary: Logan is in a romantic relationship with Remus and Janus, however the others don’t know that and he planned on keeping it a secret. Well, at least until he accidentally slips up while Thomas has a dilemma.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Logan's Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my writing tumblr

Thomas was having a dilemma, it was about relationships, which Logan usually didn’t want to be involved in. But, because now he has a basis to build upon he feels like he’d be a tad bit useful. “-When dealing with affection as well as giving it, I tend to support them in what they do and show them my ‘love’ by showing interest in things they enjoy, along with the other general things you show loved ones how much you love them. For instance, with Jay, I show my love by joining in on his philosophical debates he would usually have by himself otherwise. When it comes to Cephy, we all usually have horror movie marathons or I find creative outlets for him to use for the more... morbid intrusive thoughts, like for instance writing thrillers or doll customization.” Logan said without even thinking, which wasn’t a normal thing for him, he must’ve been too over confident in his ability to keep a secret.  
  
“Uh... well... um, I got to go.” Logan said, sinking out, with a face the others couldn’t exactly describe at the time.  
  
Logan appeared in the Others' common area, sitting down on the couch, assuming the others were in their rooms or tending to essential things that they needed to do. So once he was for sure that the Others likely wouldn’t be here to see he broke into quiet sobs. However Janus was closer than Logan thought, and Jay heard the quiet sobs vaguely, so he went to investigate, only to find Logan sitting on the couch on the verge of having a panic attack.  
  
Logan didn’t notice Janus was in his peripheral vision until Janus laid his head on Logan’s shoulder, rubbing his back in small circular motions. “Starlight, care to tell me what happened?” Janus asked before continuing, “After all, Thomas shouldn’t be over with the dilemma.”  
  
Logan stopped hyperventilating for a little bit to answer Jay. Wiping his eyes a little, he starts to talk. “I... I accidently gave away our secret.” By now Remus must’ve been taking a break from work because he also enters the common area. When he noticed the distressed Logan he went to Logan’s other side. “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry. I failed you both, I was too confident and mentioned our relationship."  
  
“Logie-bear, babe. It’s alright. We’ve been thinking it over, and especially now that Jay-nus over here is more accepted we decided it would be fine if you told them. Isn't that right Jay?”  
  
“Rem is right you know.”  
  
Logan looked at his loves, giving a pained smile, “But you only told me after I said it to the others. What if they have a horrible reaction?”  
  
Janus moved his head from Logan’s shoulder, finally looking Logan in the eyes. “If they do, we’ll take you in until they all apologize to you. They shouldn’t judge you based off of your romantic relationship, that’d just be petty.” Janus said, “And by all, I mean all three of them have to apologize to you directly.”  
  
“Okay, but for now can we just sit down and watch that dumbo octopus documentary we’ve been meaning to watch?”  
  
“Of course Logie!” Remus said. Janus hummed in response, summoning the remote control and turning the TV on while Logan summoned a blanket to put on all their laps.  
  
Soon they were done with the documentary which gave Logan ample amount of time to calm his nerves.  
  
“Well, I must head off, they should be done with the dilemma and a little settled down, so hopefully they’ve had time to think it over.” Logan said, standing up and adjusting his tie. “See you soon, my loves.” Logan added on as he sunk out and rose into the core mindscape. The others were talking about something and he was right behind them. Logan cleared his throat.  
  
The others looked toward Logan all with different looks to their face, one out of anger, one out of disgust, and one out of sadness.  
  
“Well look who we have here, Logan, obviously not one of us anymore if that confession was true.” Virgil said, looking at Logan in disgust.  
  
Logan couldn’t even get a word in before Roman blew up, “Out of all the sides you choose to love it is that evil snake boy and my brother! One of them has impersonated you twice now and the other literally threw a shuriken to your forehead!”  
  
“Now, Roman, you of all people should know that apologizing for what you do exists, right?” Logan said as fast as he could, after all he needed to defend his boyfriends.  
  
But what Logan said didn’t stop Patton from saying something through his sniffles. “Lo, they aren’t good for you. They’ll corrupt you! I don’t want you to go back to them. You have to break up with them.”  
  
Soon after multiple other insults and threats against the ‘dark’ sides were made that was the last straw for Logan, he blinked allowing angry tears to fall from his face. “Well, I see my hypothesis was correct, you all reacted badly.” Logan paused for a moment trying to contain his frustration, “Here is the arrangement: because you all are so petty that you can’t realize how happy I am with them until you all accept it and apologize I will be living with the ‘dark’ sides, as Roman so eloquently named them. My room will not be moved, however I will be bunking in their rooms. Goodbye.” Logan said, soon after those words were out of his mouth he snapped his fingers and had four small boxes in his hands, sinking out with his more important belongings.  
  
When Logan appeared in the Others' common room, his boyfriends immediately realized what happened. Janus grabbed two of the boxes from Logan’s hands, one being clothing and the other housing his coffee mug collection. Remus then grabbed the other two, they both placed the boxes down gently then guided a shaking and sobbing Logan to the couch. “Our nebula, it’s alright, it’s okay.” Janus said smoothly, rubbing Logan’s back as a grounding method again. Remus rubbed Logan’s knuckles.  
  
“Do you want me to grab my Morningstar and smack the shit out of them?” Remus said, rather excitedly.  
  
“That is not needed Cephy, unnecessary violence will likely make them not want to apologize.”  
  
“Aww but I wanted to smack their faces in so they could learn a lesson!”  
  
“Rem right now isn’t the best time to do that, right now we need to calm Logan down so he doesn’t have a fucking panic attack.” Janus said, one of his hands on Logan’s wrist to feel if his pulse is calming down.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry Lo-lo. Do you need a hug? Something to ground you a little?” Logan nodded, leaning into Remus, an invitation for a crushing hug. Remus accepted the invitation immediately squeezing his boyfriend, along with pulling his cold-blooded boyfriend in the hug. “Group hug!” Remus said as Janus hissed before smiling and snuggling into the warmth.  
  
They stayed like that for a while before Logan said, “We should put my stuff in Jay’s room.” Logan motioned to the boxes. “Three of them are things to put in the room while the fourth one needs to go to the kitchen.” So they all unraveled from the cuddle pile, picking up the boxes. Logan grabbed his coffee mug collection while the others got the clothing, desk items, and books to put in Jay’s room. Logan made his way to the kitchen, “I’ll help you two soon, I just am going to put my mug collection up.” He said to his boyfriends, then nodding their heads as they went to Jay’s room. Logan smiled, putting his mugs in one of the cupboards in order of most used to least used. When he was done, he walked into Jay’s room to help out. Remus was tackling the clothing putting it into a different wardrobe that he must’ve conjured to put Logan’s clothing in. Janus was tackling the desk items, putting them in the way that he knew Logan liked. So Logan opened the books, starting to put them in the bookshelf Janus had.  
  
Soon they were all done with putting Logan's stuff up, they went into the common area, sitting down on the couch. "Let's take a break and then I'm going to have to tell Thomas the arrangement, I don't want the others to make it out as me being a damsel in distress after all." Logan said to his boyfriends. They both nodded their heads.  
  
"Yes, that is good. For now, do you want to tell us more about the constellations?"  
  
Logan nodded, picking up where the three last left off, which was the Draco constellation.  
  
When Logan finished with his ramblings about the Draco constellation he sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to tell Thomas now." Logan stood up, brushing figurative dust off his slacks, before sinking out.  
  
Logan soon rose up in Thomas' living room, waiting for Thomas to start the conversation. "Oh, hello Logan." Thomas said, "What do you need?"  
  
"I have come to inform you that for right now, until Roman, Patton, and Virgil apologize I'm going to be living with Janus and Remus. Now, before you worry, I can and will still be doing work, as you cannot function without me. I hope you understand that this is for mine and my boyfriends' safety. I also will be okay if you need to summon me, so don't feel terrible if you have to summon me into a discussion."  
  
"Logan, it's alright. I feel if you need to live with them for now, then you need to live with them for now."  
  
"Thank you. Now I have business to attend to-"  
  
"Wait." Thomas said, looking to Logan, "I want to ask you whether or not you want the slip up to still be in the video, we can always film that section another time without the slip up if need be."  
  
"No, it is alright, as I was told after my slip up that Remus and Janus agreed that it was okay to mention." Logan said, "Now, like I said earlier, I need to attend some business, well business being cuddling with the boyfriends. See you Thomas."  
  
After that Logan sunk out and rose up in the Others' common room. "That went well." Logan said as he sat down on the couch, "At least he understands."  
  
"That's good our darling star."  
  
"To celebrate how about we put on a horror movie or two?" Remus said excitedly.  
  
"I'll make a big batch of popcorn and some coffee if you two build the fort." Logan said, going toward the kitchen, when he got a nod from both boyfriends he smiled going to the cupboards to get three bags of buttered popcorn and a large bowl. As the first bag of popcorn was popping he started the coffee, grabbing his NASA mug, grabbing Jay's hognose snake mug, and grabbing Rem's dumbo octopus mug. Logan put those down on the counter and then got the first bag of popcorn out and put the second one in.  
  
Soon the popcorn and coffee were finished and the fort was ready. When Logan came back to the common area, he entered the fort with the popcorn in a bowl and the coffee on a breakfast in bed tray to make it easier on him as he doesn't have six arms like Janus does. He smiled while placing both down and soon Janus summoned the remote again to put on Friday the 13th.  
  
The three of them all fell asleep in tangled arms and legs while Blair Witch Project was on. Smiles on all their faces and Logan’s glasses askew into his hair. Today may have been fairly eventful but at the end of the day he was with his loves. Even if that meant having to leave the ‘light’ sides.


	2. Roman's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a week after Logan confessed his relationship with the ‘dark’ sides Roman feels like he, as the romantic side, needs to reevaluate what he thought and apologize.

It has been a week since Logan confessed to the 'light' sides that he was in a secret relationship with Remus and Janus, the others had seemed to have adjusted pretty quickly, well at least to what Logan has overheard. Actually though, they hadn't, especially Roman, for you see, Roman felt like what he said to Logan was worst of all. He said something that was entirely uncalled for, which he only figured out today. Logan was right, he should know that people can apologize. After all, he seems to be one if not the one to apologize most often in episodes.  
  
That made him feel like he needed to apologize, maybe the others won't apologize today but Roman didn't care about the other two's opinion, because he wanted to apologize, even if the others weren't ready to yet. He just had to get the apology absolutely perfect and go to the 'dark' sides space without the other two noticing him gone. Mainly due to the fact the others haven't accepted the fact that Logan was with people that he truly loved. Hell, Patton didn't even accept the fact that Logan wasn't going to come back until they all apologized, still expecting for Logan to rise up any day now saying that the three of them were right and he should've trusted them.  
  
So Roman was pacing around his room because he wanted to make this apology perfect. After all, Logan deserved the perfect as can be apology after what Roman said about Logan's boyfriends, which was uncalled for he realized. He shouldn’t have said what he said to Logan, especially with the Others not there to defend themselves and what they did. So, now he is going to make the perfect apology, for all three of them, but mainly Logan as it probably hurt him worse than it hurt Janus and Remus.  
  
Roman then sat at his desk summoning a fountain pen and some paper. He wrote bullet points for the apology, just some basic things as he wanted the rest to be as genuine as possible.  
  
He knew the structure of how to form an apology, you have to say you’re sorry then explain why you’re sorry and what you will try to do in the future to prevent that. Simple as that. But Roman needed it to be perfect, well as perfect as something could be. Roman walked himself through multiple ways he should apologize to Logan and soon he got the perfect outline.  
  
Soon Roman is done with the outline, so he takes a breath and sinks out into the common area of the ‘dark’ sides. He can hear the three of them talking in Janus’s room. So he walks over there and after a small breath, knocks on the door. “Logan? I’ve come to apologize.”  
  
Logan soon opens the door, eyes puffy and a little red like he had been crying and he was wearing a shirt that was obviously Remus's shirt, after all it was a murky green and had a dumbo octopus on it with black and white striped long sleeves. The shirt was a bit large for Logan. He was also wearing black sweatpants that looked a bit more his size but what gave away that they weren't actually his was the yellow on the waistband and where the pant legs end. Roman in his mind took note to conjure Logan more comfortable clothes that fit his style when Logan was back in the ‘light’ sides mindscape.  
  
But Roman was more so worried about the fact that Logan looked like he just finished crying but had to not immediately comfort the other because he would probably not enjoy the comfort unless after an apology, Logan wipes his eyes from under his glasses, “Yes, Roman?”  
  
“I’m sorry Logan. I’m sorry because I at first didn’t realize how much what I said hurt you. I also shouldn’t have said that about Janus or Remus. I shouldn’t have judged you based on who you love. I realized over this past week how much my words along with Patton and Virgil’s hurt you. In the future I’m not going to judge you based on something like that, I as the romantic side should know that." Roman paused a little before continuing, "I get it if you don't forgive me, after all, I said things I really shouldn't have said. But I just want you to know that I support you, and am proud of you for even having the guts to tell us. I'm just upset that I didn't say that before now."  
  
Logan looked toward Janus, who gave him a silent nod before Logan spoke, "Thank you Roman, I forgive you." Logan said with a small smile.  
  
"Hug? I can see that you must've been crying. Your eyes are red and puffy. Of course, you don't have to accept the hug if you don't-"  
  
"No, it's fine I actually kind of need a hug right now."  
  
"Okay." Roman opens his arms for a hug, allowing Logan a chance to revoke the consent but Logan accepts the invitation. "Come on Janus and Remus, join the hug! I'm sorry about what I said about you two without you two there to defend yourselves."  
  
"Since you didn't lie to Logan I guess I'll join in." Janus said, joining in on the hug. Soon after Remus joined in as well.  
  
"I guess I don't have to smash your head in." Remus said to his brother.  
  
Logan virtually collapsed in this hug, melting like a roasted marshmallow, muffling his cries in Roman’s shoulder. "Thank you Roman. I wasn't expecting any of you to apologize so soon." Logan said muffled by Roman’s shoulder.  
  
"You're welcome Lo. I honestly should have apologized sooner. I just hope that Patton and Virgil also apologize as soon as possible. I hate that we are having a little feud and honestly, I think I kind of miss you in our mindscape." Roman said, and then he removed himself from the hug, which caused Janus and Remus to also stop hugging. "Well, Logan, I have to go. Don't want to be here too long." Roman said.  
  
"See you, Ro." Logan said as Roman sank out of the Others mindscape. Logan closed the door. Logan slid down to sit down with his back against the door. "That went well, actually." Logan said.  
  
"See, I told you that one of them would hopefully apologize soon." Janus said to his boyfriend softly. "Now shall we continue with you reading one of your books to us?" Janus said helping Logan up.  
  
"We shall." Logan said, smiling and taking Janus's hand. When Logan was up Janus leaned in and gave Logan a soft kiss.  
  
"My turn!" Remus said when they pulled away from each other. Logan smiled and gave Remus a small kiss. When they pulled away from each other the three of them all sat down on Janus's bed, Logan picking up a book that was on the bed, opening to the page they left off on before Roman knocked.  
  
Logan smiled and began to read the book with Janus on one side with three of his arms on Logan's back and Remus on the other side with one of his arms around Logan's shoulder.  
  
The three of them stayed like that for the rest of the book, and when Logan was finished reading they all put on a movie and watched it in celebration of one of the 'light' sides apologizing to Logan. Logan smiled, perfectly content with his boyfriends. Which in turn made them happy.


End file.
